


Habits

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Fingersmith - Sarah Waters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Sue a while to forget her serving habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

It had taken Sue a long time to fall out of her serving habits. At first, she didn’t know what else to do with herself in that big house while Maud tended to her books, wrote her new ones. Some days she’d sit behind Maud’s desk while she read her work to her, pacing back and forth, asking if each touch was just right. Then she’d snap the book shut and lean over the desk and kiss her, apologising for dragging her into the silly world of her books while it was lovely outside. Other days, she just wandered about the house, tidying, like she used to.

Other times, it was unconscious. Like undressing Maud at the end of the day. She’d do it delicately, fingering each button and then offering her a warmed shift which Maud had to take from her and throw to the ground so that she could pull Sue, still clothed, into bed.

But calling her Miss, or Miss Lilly, soon fell away. She was Maud now, so far removed from being her Mistress that it was a distant dream that she ever had been.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #13: Weekly Drabbles #3 @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
